Snowflake
by Tiridan
Summary: A short story that I wrote for a friend. She requested a Scorpius/Rose romantic fic for Christmas so I obliged. Enjoy!


*Snowflake*

Scorpius watched as Rose entered the great hall, snow floating down onto her fiery hair. His eyes never left his girlfriend as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with Albus and Teddy. Waiting til her friends were distracted, he flicked his wand out and quickly flourished it at where she was sitting, his face splitting into a grin. It had taken hours of preparation to get it to work just perfectly. He muttered "Merry Christmas" and the spell took effect. He saw Rose stiffen and then laugh a little as the snowflakes fell down onto the table spelling out "Meet me? – _S_".

After blowing the message away she turned towards the Slytherin table, looking for him. Their eyes met and he winked at her, seeing her face flush redder than her hair as she let it fall across her face so he couldn't see it. As she rounded again to talk to her friends, he smiled and grabbed another truffle off the platter. This was going to be a good Christmas.

He heard the crunch of his footsteps on freshly fallen snow as he strode across the courtyard towards her. Rose had her wand pointed up towards night the sky, drawing patterns in the snow above. Dragons, small whirlwinds and wait… was that a flying car? Finally reaching her, he ran his hands down her back and slipped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her close. He kissed her neck and felt her smile, melting into his arms. "Good evening" he said, deep voice like warm chocolate to her ears. She responded by turning in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. It felt like they were one. Both part of the same being that could never be hurt. Never be broken. In these moments Scorpius felt like he was invincible.

Rose smiled and leant back, breaking the kiss. He blinked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. She giggled and said "Hey".

"Hey yourself" he chuckled. "I have something for you" Scorpius said, releasing her and reaching into his black overcoat, fumbling through the inside pocket for something.

He drew out a small rectangular red box and handed it to her. "Oh Scorpius you shouldn't have!" Rose exclaimed as she opened it. Reaching over he scooped up the silver necklace inside. "Turn around" he said. She did so and he gently brushed aside her red hair so he could put the small necklace in place. Rose looked down, picking up the small "S" hanging from the slim silver chain the warmth of it surprising and stark in contrast to the chill of the air around her. "Scorpius…." She breathed. "It's beautiful".

"Just like you then" he replied with a soft smile. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead. She blushed and nuzzled into his chest for a moment. Stepping back she said "Pull down your collar"

"Why?" he said with confusion in his voice.

"Baby just do it" she mumbled back at him.

Scorpius pulled down his collar down past his collarbone and Rose held his hand there, bringing her wand up with the other.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Just trust me" she replied, voice barely a whisper.

She held the tip of her wand just under his collarbone. From it flowed black lines. Lines so startlingly dark against his snow white skin that they seemed to be just a black abyss. They formed a perfect little rose on his chest, right near his heart. "Now we'll both always have each other close, no matter what." Rose whispered.

Scorpius was speechless. No one else had even told him that they loved him and here this beautiful, more perfect than words could describe girl was, giving him part of herself. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he could ever…ever show her just how much he loved her back. A tear slowly trickled down his face, the facade he always held while around his housemates falling away like water flowing down a river. "Rose" he whispered as he looked into an angels eyes. His angel. His Rose. The only one he had ever truly loved more than life. She wiped the tear from his face as she smiled that heart wrenching smile. "I love you" he said, leaning down and kissing her. Taking in all of her. Her scent, the way her lips felt against his, the feeling of floating in the clouds that he always got when they kissed. He loved this girl, he knew that without a doubt. And he was going to show her every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
